A sofa is a well-known type of soft cushioned chair, and in people's daily life, upholstered or leather sofas have become very popular furniture relative to antique wooden chairs, as existing cloth-or leather-sofas can provide more comfort for users. With continuous improvement of people's living standards, the demand for sofas is also increasing, while the demand for ordinary, single-function sofas seems to be diminishing.
Existing articulating features for sofas include backrest tilting-and-resetting and footrest expanding-and-retracting. In order to make the adjustment of the backrest and footrest of the sofa more flexible, the backrest and footrest of the sofa may be controlled individually, to accommodate different rest positions of users. In existing sofas, a footrest is relatively simply designed and generally consists of only one plate with a fixed area. When users of different ages or heights sit on such a sofa, a problem may occur in that children or even adult users having relatively short height find that their feet cannot reach the footrest; and a problem may also occur to users who are relatively tall, in that their feet cannot comfortably rest on the footrest without hanging over the lower edge.
Therefore, to those skilled in the art, there is still a need to improve the footrest of an existing sofa, to solve the above problems, so that the supporting surface of the footrest of the sofa can be adapted to the users of different ages and different heights, so as to obtain a larger consumer market for manufacturers.